


A Sign for Hope

by StarWarsSyl



Series: Short Stories [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary of Qui-Gon's Death, Attachment does not equal love in this fic, Clone Wars Gambit by Karen Miller, Gen, Incurable disease, Jedi Culture Respected, Preparing for Grief to Come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsSyl/pseuds/StarWarsSyl
Summary: Obi-Wan's heart is in desperate need to know that despite all his suffering, there might be light ahead.





	A Sign for Hope

 

Thirteen years ago today, Obi-Wan Kenobi lost his master.

Anakin had forgotten.

Not the day he ’ d left his mother— no, Anakin had been morose all day yesterday. The gloom had faded from him today, and he had little patience with Obi-Wan ’s thoughtful silence.

He’d eventually abandoned Obi-Wan, taking his Padawan to go roam through one of Coruscant’s nearby marketplaces.

There were no words to describe how much Obi-Wan missed Qui-Gon Jinn, his wisdom, his kindness—

Missed the time when Obi-Wan hadn’t been the highest ranking Jedi in the room, hadn’t been the one making the final decisions.

Hadn’t been the one responsible if one of those decisions wound up with people dying.

Thirteen years ago today, Obi-Wan Kenobi lost his master.

And now he was losing another dear one.

It wasn’t sudden, like with Qui-Gon. They’d seen it coming.

Its approach had been slow, until she ignored all advice to the contrary and flew to Lanteeb to drag him out of the death trap they were caught in.

Now...

Now death’s approach was much faster.

Obi-Wan stared out the window, quiet sorrow in his face.

He would have to wipe it away, find a smile when Taria rejoined him. She always wanted him to pretend like it wasn’t almost here, like her death wouldn’t strike him a cruel blow.

_ The universe seems so dark,  _ he thought, watching the lowering clouds.  _ Master, I wish you could hear me. I wish you could offer me a sign that hope is still worth it, despite the losses. It’s growing difficult to believe the sun will ever escape from the clouds of war and death. _

When it came, he didn’t recognize her. She didn’t seem like a sign of hope. If anything, she seemed to be the  _ opposite,  _ proof the universe had terribly, utterly lost its way.

It was only as he was falling asleep that night that the thought surfaced, fully formed, in his mind.

_ I have my sign. _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story ties in with "Rhythms of Light," and takes place concurrent with Chapter 4.


End file.
